Stray March
Lyrics Nihongo 旅立ちは ケージ蹴破って さすらいの 時におぼれ 迷路に迷い込んだ 僕のさまようマーチ もう　さよならも届かぬ うそぱちの物語 掠れた道しるべ 飼いならす夢の羽音に まどろみも覚めた 迷い 戸惑い 首かしげた 異端者 ふわついて 転んで さまよえる アニュスデイ つきぬけてゆく幻想は 抗い拒んだ 言質のいけにえさ 眠れない呪いの果ての福音に 時間をだました 星の夢をみた 逆立ちで ゲート抜け出して （流浪の果て　光よ在れ！） きざはしに 残すノルマの 星座を数えて 進め　僕らはマーチ Romaji tabidachi wa CAGE keyabutte sasurai no toki ni obore meiro ni mayoikonda boku no samayou MARCH mou sayonara mo todokanu uso pachi no monogatari kasureta michishirube kainarasu yume no haoto ni madoromi mo sameta mayoi tomadoi kubi kashigeta itansha fuwatsuite koronde samayoeru AGNUS DEI tsukinukete yuku gensou wa aragaikobanda genchi no ike ni esa nemurenai noroi no hate no fukuin ni jikan wo damashita hoshi no yume wo mita sakadachi de GATE nukedashite (rurou no hate hikari yo are!) kizahashi ni nokosu NORMA no seiza wo kazoete susume bokura wa MARCH English Translation English Translation is found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Start your journey Break out from your cage Drown into the intoxicating Poison of wandering aimlessly Lost yourself in a labyrinth My stray march Not even “goodbye” can reach it anymore A story of nothing but lies Blurred guidepost Hearing the flapping wings of tamed dreams You woke up from your slumber Lost Confused Heretics Leaned their heads Moving on lightly Falling over Straying Agnus Dei The piercing fantasy was A fighting and resisting Scapegoat of promise With the gospel at the end of the sleepless curse You cheated on time And saw the dream of stars Stand with your hand Slip out from that gate (The end of vagrancy; Let there be light!) On those stairs Count the number of Constellations of leaving norms Go forward, we march on Song Connections/Remixes *'ストレイ・マーチ' is part of wac's ZODIAC ORACLE series of songs. Other songs in the series include: **ZODIAC ORACLE 7, アストライアの双皿, which appears in jubeat saucer. **ZODIAC ORACLE X, 牧神笛吹きて, which appears in beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA. *One of the lyrics in ストレイ・マーチ is , which also happens to be a name of a song that Asaki, the guitarist of ストレイ・マーチ, wrote. Trivia *'ストレイ・マーチ' is the final unlockable song of the second Phase of REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-'s Pastel Adventure colette Garden unlocking system. To obtain it, you must have bloomed the . **As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, ストレイ・マーチ is playable by default. *The alias used by Jun Wakita in ストレイ・マーチ, , is a combination of his and ZODIACSYNDICATE aliases. *'ストレイ・マーチ' is wac's first non-collaboration original song in the REFLEC BEAT series. **It also marks the first original song by Yu Tokiwa in the REFLEC BEAT series. *'ストレイ・マーチ' was added to jubeat saucer on June 12th, 2013 as part of the Pastel-kun to Smith-shi no RUNRUN Marathon! (パステルくんとスミス氏のRUNRUNマラソン!) crossover event with REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-. It is the third unlockable song of the 3rd Annual Meeting, after Pastel-kun completes 45 rounds around the track. *'ストレイ・マーチ' appears in pop'n music Sunny Park as part of the unlock event, which started on July 29th, 2013. *Jun Wakita used different aliases in ストレイ・マーチ's credits, all of them related with Aries: **Hamal, also known as Alpha Arietis, is the brightest star in the northern zodiacal constellation of Aries. **Sheratan, also kwown as Beta Arietism is a binary star system in the constellation Aries, marking the Ram's second horn. **Mesarthim, also known as Gamma Arietis, is a binary star system in the northern constellation of Aries. *Though unwritten in the lyrics, there is a faint sample of Yu Tokiwa saying "Count sheep" at the beginning and counting to 90, counting up by 1 for each measure until the end of ストレイ・マーチ. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Stray March Jacket.png|ストレイ・マーチ's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Shounen Radio Songs Category:Q-pro, Mimi, Nyami & Pastel-kun no Minna de Uchuu Sensou!! Category:Crossover Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs